Soldier's Obey
by Tokay
Summary: Doom 3. Doomguy reflects after he realizes that he was betrayed by Sarge.


**Soldier's Obey**

**A.N**: Okay, so first I must say that this section (and Quake's section even more so) are so unlively and pathetic! And, one thing I noticed especially is that there is not one single story with the character's from the game!! I personally liked the little bit of character that they did possess... but I guess I'm the only one! sigh If you do, please review (& read this, too I guess!!) because it'd really make my day! - Tokay

---

Betrayed.

That was how it felt I found out the truth. And shit... Swann and Campbell were right all along.

Sarge… wasn't who I thought he was. I thought that I could trust him, so I blinded obeyed his orders. I listened to him the whole time up until the day I found Swann's body all bruised, bloody, and raw slouched up against an administration desk in the Delta Labs. All that time...

I lost Sarge's trust that day. But, I gained Swann's. It was much too late for it though. I could have saved his life and the life of his bodyguard if I could've just teamed up with them from the beginning. But, I listened to Sarge as he feed me lies that seemed too true to doubt. Swann just _looked_ like UAC scum... But, Sarge...

Campbell tried to go after him. He and Swann were so inseparable that I imagined that it wasn't easy hard for him to just leave his partner behind to die, while his own fate lay in the hands of a sleeping demon. Swann had told me to go after him, because he was fighting all alone through a hellhole.

And, he failed.

When I found him, he was just gasping for air, barely breathing. And it hurt me then, because all I could think about was, 'I could have saved him, he didn't have to die!'

He warned me that Sarge had his gun. His big fucking gun that shot out blinding green plasma. But, that blinding green plasma packed quite a punch. It wasn't going to be easy...

Campbell then died right there in front of me. But, by then I was rigid, and it didn't hurt anymore to see death in front of me.

My new objective was to stop Sarge now.

And, that's how it was going to end.

When I saw Sarge again, he wasn't the same. Sure, he wasn't ever a sweet, compassionate guy. He _was_ a sergeant, after all. But, he was never evil. Not even when he was shouting orders in my ear.

He was just your average, stereotypical sergeant who smirked, but never smiled. And, he was harsh at times, but he was fair. Most of all, he cared about the men more than the mission.

But, now, this voice in my head wasn't his. This one was smooth and intimate, deceiving in a way that made him almost seem warmer. He taunted me now with beckoning words, trying to provoke until I gave in to him.

_I look into your soul, and I see fear._

I loomed through all the traps he set up before me, because they were nothing. They were only minor setbacks that I just brushed aside like they were no threat at all. They weren't. Sarge was my only target. My only challenge.

I found him in the Central Processing Unit after I gained security clearance to it.

The man before me wasn't Sarge… Hell, he wasn't even a man at all. He was nothing but swollen remains now, with an enormous, puffy chest that was all purple and discolored and bloody. The little bit of limbs that he did have were flabby, weak, and nearly useless. His disheveled pelvis dangled pathetically as the rest of his body was merged within the armor of an unloaded tank.

How utterly _fitting _was it for the sergeant to be one with the tank.

Even from the across the empty space of the room of nothing but pillars making electrical charges, I saw Campbell's gun. It surface shined bright in the secluded light of the CPU. Such a big fucking gun was hard to miss nonetheless.

"Welcome to the mess hall!" he hissed in a distorted voice.

And, he tried to feed me more truants, but I finished him real quick. A few rockets to that inflamed head and he shut up fast. Not even his robotic claw for an arm could stop me when I was blasting rounds into him, giving him a piece of my mind. _I trusted you...you son of a bitch!_

One more bullet and it was over. He cried out in pain as his limbs wailed about lifelessly and until they dropped.

There was nothing then. Nothing except for the kind of silence that pissed me off. Campbell's BFG lay between us untouched and still loaded with cells. I paused before I took it, because it was a dead man's gun.

Of course that never stopped me before.

I turned away and kicked dust because it was all over, now. The real hell still awaited me, but at least now there was nothing in the way of it.

Sarge's voice still rang in my mind.

_Your duty has always been to die, soldier._

Soldier's obey… But, I was a marine.


End file.
